Anything For You
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Evie thought that breaking up with Beth, daughter of Belle and Beast and sister of Ben, would make the Princess's life easier. Unfortunately, that break up led to Beth's capture. Now, Evie has to do whatever it takes to save the love of her life.


**A/N: I don't own anything other than my original character. This is set in a completely different universe than Complete.**

* * *

It had been two months since Evie had broken up with her and Beth still couldn't figure out what had gone wrong between them. It had happened shortly after the Cotillion that had made Evie a Lady of the Court. One month after, the blue-haired girl was ending their relationship, leaving Beth confused. Every time she confronted Evie, the girl immediately walked away.

When Beth heard that her brother was following Mal to the Isle, she was concerned. However, it wasn't until she heard that Evie was going with him that she decided to go as well, much to Evie's annoyance. The taller girl gave her the cold shoulder throughout the entire car ride and, by the time they stepped out of the limo, Beth had had enough. When Ben, Carlos, and Jay went to find Mal in their old hideout, Beth stopped Evie from entering. "We need to talk."

"Let it go, Bethany. I mean it." Evie hissed. Beth rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to let it go, Evie. I want to talk to you." she said. The taller girl walked down the alleyway.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, Beth. What aren't you understanding about that?" Evie snapped. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to know what went wrong, Evie! You owe me that much." Evie rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"I don't owe you anything. We're not together anymore, why does the reason matter?" she asked. Beth sighed.

"We were happy, Eves. We were really happy. Everything was fine and then you just broke up with me out of nowhere. Why?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to be with you anymore." Evie hissed, turning around and walking away. Beth was about to follow her when she heard footsteps approaching her. When she was grabbed from behind, Beth let out a gasp. Before she could even process what was happening, she was being pulled away. "Evie!" she screamed. The next thing she knew, an old shirt was being shoved in her mouth. Fortunately, she'd gotten the taller girl's attention, who turned around - presumably to yell at her again, judging by the expression on her face. However, when she saw Beth being dragged away, she started running back toward the girl. Before she could catch up, Beth was gone.

"Fuck!" Evie yelled, kicking a nearby trash can in anger and watching it roll down the alleyway. Shaking her head, she rushed back to the hideout where she'd spent most of her childhood with Mal, Jay, and Carlos. She needed to tell them what happened - and fast.

* * *

"Evie and Beth have been gone awhile." Ben commented as he sat down next to Mal.

"Evie's pretty mad at Beth, they're probably still arguing." Carlos said. Just then, Evie stormed into the hideout.

"Harry and Gil took Beth." she announced, stopping in front of the couch and placing her hands on her hips. Hearing the announcement, Mal, Ben Carlos, and Jay looked up in shock. "We were arguing and I walked away. I turned around for five seconds and in that time..."

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to go get her." Evie declared. Jay let out a sigh.

"Evie-" The blue-haired girl held up a hand to cut him off.

"They have the girl that I love, Jay. I don't care what I have to do to get her back, but I _will_ get her back." Evie snapped. Mal looked over at the statement.

"The girl that you love?" she asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

"We both know why I broke up with Beth." she said, sitting down and running a hand through her hair. Looking up, Evie shook her head in anger. "I need to go find her. I have to get her back to Auradon so I can be with her again."

"We'll find her, E." Mal whispered, resting her chin on her best friend's shoulder. Closing her eyes, Evie stifled a sob as Mal embraced her.

"I can't lose her, M. I just... I can't lose her. I need her." Mal nodded. "I love her so much." Evie said as she leaned into her best friend.

"We'll find her, E." Mal repeated.

* * *

"This seems a little excessive." Beth said as she was tied to a pole by Gil. Letting out a sigh, she looked around and observed the pirate ship that she was on.

"And why is that?" Uma asked.

"My wrists and ankles are already tied, there's no way that I could get away. Why tie me to the pole?" Uma smirked.

"Because it's fun." she said. Beth sighed. "What are you even doing on the Isle?"

"Do you really care?" Beth countered. Uma shook her head. "I followed Evie here. She followed my brother. _He_ followed Mal. That's all you need to know."

"It doesn't matter why, all that matters is that I've got you now." Uma replied, smirking as she walked away. When she walked away, Harry approached her with a wicked smile on his face.

"I could hurt you. I could make you feel more pain than you've ever felt before." he whispered in her ear as he ran the side of his hook across her cheek.

"But only with Uma's permission, right?" Beth replied, smirking at the expression on his face; she'd expected that reaction. She did not, however, anticipate him turning his wrist and slashing her cheek with his hook. Letting out a scream of pain, she watched as he backed up. Hearing the noise, Uma stormed over.

"What happened?" she demanded. Harry glared.

"She made me mad."

"I didn't tell you to do this." the captain pointed out, causing Beth to let out a laugh.

"I knew it." Uma and Harry turned towards her and she immediately wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Do it, Harry." The next thing Beth knew, she was being slapped twice. "Don't mouth off again." Uma warned.

"Aye aye, cap'n." Beth mumbled, earning a smirk from Uma as the pirate walked away.

* * *

"Where would they take her?" Ben asked as Evie paced throughout the hideout.

"If I knew that, don't you think that I would be there instead of here with you?" Evie snapped. Seeing her friend's expression, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure, a lot of things have changed in the year that we've been gone."

"Uma seems to have adopted the pirate lifestyle. Maybe she has a ship in the docks." Mal suggested. Evie nodded.

"Let's check it out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Beth was still tied to the ship. Harry had not come near her since the incident, with Uma pacing in front of her for the last hour. Finally, Beth got tired of the silence and decided to strike up a conversation with the girl. "What do you want? Why are you targeting Evie?" she asked, looking over at the female pirate. Uma sighed.

"Because we couldn't find your brother so we could torture Mal. I hate the VKs, I want revenge. The best way to do that is to torture their loved ones." she replied. Beth shook her head.

"The joke's on you, Uma. Evie doesn't care what happens to me anymore." she mumbled, looking toward the water. Raising an eyebrow, Uma pointed with her sword.

"Then why is she here?" Turning her head, Beth couldn't help the surprised smile that was on her face as she saw her ex-girlfriend walking toward them.

"Evie." she whispered. As Evie, Ben, Jay, Carlos, and Mal made their way across the ship, she felt her breath catch in her throat; she couldn't look away from Evie as the group stopped in the middle of the ship.

"Let her go, Uma!" The pirate raised an eyebrow. _"Let her go."_ Evie demanded. Eyeing the taller girl, Uma sighed.

"Cut her loose, Harry." Narrowing his eyes, Harry cut the Princess loose and pulled her toward his captain. Evie held back a growl as Beth was pushed to her knees roughly. Clenching her jaw, she gripped her sword as she took in Beth's appearance. "What the hell happened to her face?" she demanded. Uma shrugged.

"She came to us like that." she lied. Narrowing her eyes, Evie looked at Harry's hook and saw blood on the tip.

"Bullshit." she hissed, glancing back down to the blonde. "You okay, B?"

"I've been better." Beth admitted. Evie nodded. "What are you doing here, Eves?"

"Rescuing you." Evie replied, sending her a small smile. Beth nodded. "You ready to go back to Auradon?"

"Yes, I am." Evie nodded, reaching down and helping the girl up. Before she could get very far, Uma was lunging toward Evie.

"Leave her alone!" Beth yelled, pushing Uma away. Raising an impressed eyebrow, Evie pulled the blonde behind her before Uma could retaliate.

"Run, Beth." she said.

"But-"

"Go, B. I'll be right behind you." Evie promised, pushing the girl toward the tunnel.

"Evie, I can't go that fast. My ankle hurts, it has since they dragged me here." the Princess said. Overhearing, Jay scooped her up.

"I've got her, Evie." he said, carrying her away from the ship. A few minutes later, Evie was crawling into the limo with Mal, Ben, and Carlos. As she slid into the seat next to the Princess, she let out a sigh of relief as pulled her into a hug.

"You're okay." Evie whispered as Beth leaned against her. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, she grabbed a towel and began wiping the blood off of Beth's cheek. "You're safe now."

"My ankle hurts so bad." Beth mumbled, tears falling. Evie bit her lip.

"You're going to be okay, Beth, I promise." she whispered, pressing another kiss to her head as she held her close. Blinking to stop her own tears from falling, Evie placed her chin on the top of Beth's head. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, B."

"Evie-"

"I should have protected you. You're the girl that I love, I should have protected you." Beth looked up in shock.

"I'm the girl that you what?" she whispered.

"We'll talk about it later, B, I promise." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead. Exhausted, Beth nodded as she leaned into the girl's embrace as the limo arrived back in Auradon. The second the vehicle pulled into Auradon Prep, Evie was gently helping Beth out of the limo and allowing the Princess to lean her weight against her.

"Everything hurts, Eves." Beth mumbled as she leaned into the taller girl while they walked.

"We're going to the hospital right now, B, I promise." Evie replied. Beth groaned in pain.

"I can't make it, Evie. My ankle hurts so much" Stopping in her tracks, Evie carefully picked up the blonde.

"I've got you, B." she whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she continued making her way to the hospital. Looking down, her heart broke as she saw tears streaming down the Princess's face. "We'll be there soon, Beth." she said.

"Evie, I can carry her." Ben offered. Evie shook her head, tightening her grip on the blonde.

"I've got her." she said, placing a kiss on Beth's head. Ben sighed.

"Evie, please. Let me carry my sister so she can get the medical attention she needs." Knowing he could carry her more easily than she could, Evie gave in and nodded, handing the blonde over to the King. "Let's go." he whispered, picking up the pace.

* * *

After two hours in the hospital, the results of Beth's X-ray were finally in. "Your right ankle is broken." the doctor said, turning to the Princess. Beth let out a groan and Ben took a step forward.

"Beth, I know you didn't want me to, but I called Mom and Dad. They're on the way to pick you up now, they were on their way back from Sherwood Forest." he explained.

"You called them?" the blonde whispered. The King nodded. "I didn't want them to know."

"How exactly were you planning on hiding a broken ankle, B?" Evie asked, earning a glare from the Princess. "Sorry."

"You're still a minor, so you'll have to stay in our care until your parents arrive." the doctor said, making his way out of the room. Turning to his sister, Ben sent her a small smile. Knowing she didn't want to stay, he winked.

"I'll see what I can do." he said, following the doctor out of the room. Rolling her eyes, Beth fell back on the pillow that was on her hospital bed.

"God, Beth, I am so sorry." Evie whispered, grabbing the blonde's hand. Beth sighed. "If I hadn't walked away from you-"

"Evie, I shouldn't have followed you in the first place. You didn't want me around, I knew that. I just... I'm trying to get over you, but it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Beth admitted. Evie looked down.

"I didn't break up with you because I stopped loving you, B." she said. Beth looked over, sitting up. "I broke up with you because I knew that I was never going to be good enough to be with the Princess of Auradon. I was always going to be seen as the Villain Kid that seduced you. I knew that Auradon would never accept me as their Princess."

"Why do you care what anyone thinks? All that matters is how you and I feel." Beth pointed out. Evie met her eyes. "I love you, Eves."

"I love you, too." Evie whispered, leaning over and pulling the blonde into a kiss only to have the girl let out a cry of pain. "What happened?"

"You touched my ankle." Evie glanced down briefly before looking back up at the blonde. "I miss you, Evie." Beth whispered.

"I miss you, too." Evie replied, resting her forehead on the blonde's. Beth smiled through her pain. "This is all my fault." the taller girl whispered.

"We're both to blame." the princess replied. Evie sighed as a thought came to her.

"Oh, my god." Beth looked over. "Your parents are going to hate me." Evie mumbled, her forehead dropping to the blonde's shoulder.

"No, they won't."

"They're going to forbid us from dating." Evie continued.

"I won't let them." Beth promised. The taller girl looked up to see a soft smile on the blonde's face. "I love you, Eves."

"I love you, too, B. It's you and me forever, right?" Evie asked.

"Forever and a day." Beth corrected, earning a grin from her girlfriend.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Beast yelled, causing Evie to flinch as she settled into her seat in the dining room of Beast's Castle. Looking over at her girlfriend, the Princess turned to her father with a glare.

"Dad, calm down."

"What? Why?"

"You're scaring Evie!" Beth snapped. Beast sighed. "This is my fault. I got into the limo, I went to the Isle without Evie's consent, I followed Evie on the Isle, and I got myself captured. None of this is Evie's fault. She's the reason that I'm back safely in Auradon."

"Beth, your ankle is broken." Belle pointed out.

"It was broken by the time Evie got to the ship. I wasn't captured very long, Evie clearly came as soon as she could." the Princess said. Evie nodded emphatically.

"It's true, I did." she added. Beth grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Evie and I are back together and she did everything in her power to save me." she said. Beast sighed, running a hand over his face.

"You're staying at the castle tonight." he announced. Beth shook her head.

"I'm going back to school, Dad. I just want to get back to normal." she said. When Beast opened his mouth to argue, Belle placed a hand on his arm.

"Let her go, sweetheart. She wants to go back to school." Looking at his wife, Beast eventually sighed in agreement.

"Thank you." Beth whispered, smiling at her father.

"You girls should get back to Auradon Prep. It's getting late." the man said, sending the pair a small smile. Standing up, Evie grabbed Beth's crutches before helping her out of the chair she was sitting in. Smiling at her girlfriend's parents, she took a step back as they hugged their daughter. Before she could get very far, Beast was pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"I'm sorry that I let anything happen to her in the first place." Evie whispered, hugging Belle before moving to help Beth out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Evie and Beth were in the middle of movie marathon. The Princess was sleeping, causing Evie to turn down the volume on the television. However, the movement caused Beth to wake up. "What time is it?" she mumbled as she leaned into the taller girl. Pausing the movie they were watching, Evie leaned forward and checked the clock.

"Eleven. Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Do you think Mal will care?" Evie shook her head. "Then, yeah. I don't feel like going back to my room."

"Your room is down the hall, but I definitely don't mind you being lazy." Evie teased. Beth narrowed her eyes.

"I have a broken ankle, thank you very much." she replied. Evie chuckled. "I'm tired, babe."

"Go to sleep, B. I'll be here when you wake up." Evie said.

"Promise?" Evie nodded. "Okay." Beth whispered, falling asleep in Evie's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Beth woke up to an empty dorm room. Letting out a sigh, she made her way to her dorm room to get ready for the day. Afterward, she went to the cafeteria for breakfast only to find Mal and Evie sitting at a table. Making eye contact with her girlfriend, Beth raised an eyebrow as she made her way over to a nearby table. After a few moments, the blue-haired girl stood up and walked over to her girlfriend.

"I was just coming to find you." she said, smiling as she stopped in front of the table that Beth was sitting at. Beth looked up at her girlfriend with a glare. "What's wrong? Does your ankle hurt?" Beth shook her head. "What's wrong, babe?"

"You said you'd be in the room when I woke up. You lied to me." Evie chuckled, holding out a bowl of fruit and a cup of coffee.

"I know, love, I'm sorry. I come baring gifts, though." she said, placing the items down on the table in front the blonde and sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"Where'd you go?" Beth asked as she grabbed the coffee. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Mal wanted to talk and wouldn't take no for an answer." she said, pressing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm here now, though."

"Yeah, but Eves... We've been back together for less than twenty-four hours and you're already lying to me. I'm not sure I want to be with someone who can't be honest with me." Beth said, raising an eyebrow at the taller girl. Rolling her eyes, Evie gently pushed the blonde's head, letting out a chuckle.

"Shut up, B." she said, causing the Princess to laugh loudly. Resting her chin on Beth's shoulder, Evie accepted the grape that was being offered to her. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Whatever you want to do. I'm good with whatever as long as I'm with you." Beth replied. Evie smirked.

"Careful, Bethany. Our classmates might start to think that you care about me." she said. Beth chuckled.

"Well, we can't have that." she whispered, turning her head and kissing her girlfriend softly. Pulling away, Evie bumped her nose against the blonde's. "I've missed you, Eves."

"I've missed you, too. I love you so much." Evie replied softly.

"I love you, too." Beth said, a small smile on her face. Evie grinned. "Forever and a day, right?"

"Forever and a day." Evie whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

Two months later, Evie and Beth were getting ready for their first event since that day on the Isle of the Lost. Beth was finally out of her walking boot and off of the crutches, much to her delight. She was happy to finally be back to normal. In the time since they'd returned to Auradon, Evie and Beth's relationship had grown stronger than ever before.

As they walked into the extravagant ballroom, Evie wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "You look beautiful, babe." she whispered. Beth smiled up at the taller girl.

"Thank you, love." Just then, they heard their names being called.

"Princess Bethany, Lady Evie, it's so wonderful to see you." Cinderella said, smiling as she walked up to the pair with Prince Charming.

"It's great to see you as well." Beth said, smiling politely as the couple continued on their journey around the room. Turning to her girlfriend, the Princess chuckled playfully. "Remember when you chose Chad over me?" she teased, causing Evie to roll her eyes.

"You know, I heard from a reliable source that you had a childhood crush on him." Beth growled.

"I'm going to kill Ben for telling you that." Chuckling, Evie wrapped an arm around the Princess's waist.

"How's your ankle feeling? Do you need to sit?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Beth replied, looking for a nearby chair. Helping the blonde sit down, Evie sat down next to her. Grabbing her hand, she raised it to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. "You look beautiful, by the way. I don't think I've said that tonight."

"Thank you, babe." Evie replied, smiling softly. Beth squeezed her hand. "What do you think our wedding will look like?" the taller girl asked. Looking around for a moment, Beth smiled thoughtfully.

"Well, it'll be a royal wedding, so it'll be grand. Everyone in the kingdom is invited to those kinds of events, so we'll be completely overwhelmed by the amount of people." Evie chuckled. "I'll only be focused on you, though." the blonde said.

"You know, sometimes I can't believe how my life is turning out." Evie commented. Beth looked over curiously. "A year ago, I was living on the Isle and now I'm a Lady of the Court and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the Princess."

"Are you regretting anything?" Beth whispered; if she was being honest with herself, she was almost afraid to hear the answer. When Evie heard the question, she turned to face her girlfriend fully.

"The only thing I regret about my life in Auradon is my brief relationship with Chad Charming and our break up." she promised, pulling the Princess into a kiss. Breaking apart, Beth smiled softly. "You're the love of my life, B, you're the person I was born to be with."

"I'm so in love with you." Beth whispered, kissing the taller girl again.

"Well, I would hope so. We're going to be together for a very long time." Evie replied with a grin. Beth chuckled. "God, I love you. I just wish we hadn't lost two months because of my insecurities."

"We have forever, Eves." Beth said. Evie nodded.

"Forever and a day." she replied. Beth winked.

"Forever and a day."


End file.
